wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior abilities
Overview Warrior abilities typically revolve around their rage bar. Many abilities can only be used in a certain battle stance. The abilities listed below specify which stances can use which abilities. Click here for more warrior tactics. Abilities table Standard Abilites These abilites are available to all Warriors at the appropriate level, regardless of Talents. Talent Granted Abilites Rank 1 in these abilites is only unlocked by purchasing them from the appropriate Talent tree. Ranks 2 and beyond can then be purchased from the Warrior Trainer as normal. Fury Arms Protection Abilities by type Aggro management Warriors have access to some abilities which allows them to control aggro (Taunt, Mocking Blow and Intimidating Shout). Note that currently neither Taunt nor Mocking Blow work in PvP, and Blizzard has stated that these abilities will not work, despite Distract working just fine. Intimidating Shout does work on other players in the same fashion it works on monsters with one exception: the player it is targetted with will be unable to move until attacked or until the spell duration wears off. This secondary effect is sometimes thought to be a bug, particularly with the way it can be used to snare a player while retreating. Taunt and Mocking Blow force a target to attack you for a time, and Intimidating Shout fears everything in its radius that isn't the target. see Tanking Counterattacks Warriors gain access to certain counterattacks, namely Overpower and Revenge. This requires you to be quick to react. Damage over Time Warriors have access to a nice DoT ability, Rend. This DoT should, as all DoTs, be applied in combats where the DoT will have time to work. Debuffs Warriors have access to quite a few debuffs, everything from enemy attack speed reduction (Thunder Clap), movement speed reduction (Hamstring), spell interruption (Shield Bash), reducing ability of an enemy to deal damage (Disarm) and reducing the targets armor (Sunder Armor). Charge and Intercept could also be considered debuffs, since they stun the enemy. Direct Damage Here abilities which deal damage end up. This includes Cleave, Execute, Heroic Strike, Intercept and Slam. Protection Increases your or other persons chance of survival. Includes Shield Wall. Shouts Shouts generally buff or debuff multiple targets. Because of this, shouts should be used frequently but judiciously. Timing Certain Warrior abilites require the player to use them within a given window of oppotunity. This means that extra attention needs to be paid to the hoybar, and the enemy's actions. These fall into two types: Reactions These hoykeys will light up when a certain condition has been met. The Warrior then has a second or two to use the ability, or it will go dark and the moment has been lost. It is worth using them whenever possible, as they either do a lot of damage, or use much less Rage than normal attack. Overpower - After a target Dodge. Revenge - After a self Dodge, Block or Parry. Execute - When target reaches 20% remaining HP. (The Revenge condition can be forced by using Shield Block beforehand. This will almsot guarantee a self-Block on the next enemy attack, and light up Revenge.) Interrupts These hotkeys are available whenever the Warrior has sufficient Rage, but are best kept for certain situations, as they will interrupt the enemy's spells. This takes some practice to get right, but can massively reduce the effort it takes to kill the enemy, either by preventing incoming damage, or stopping them healing themselves or allies. Shield Bash - Use when enemy caster begins casting. Pummel - As Shield Bash. The casting charge-up noise and glowing hands effect, are difficult to describe, but there are no shortage of spellcasting humanoid solo mobs out there. The best way to get these right, is practice. ---- Go to Warrior Go to Classes Category:Warriors